simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Mar99 wiki/Boletim Simmer (12 a 18/09/2016): Vida na Cidade é oficialmente anunciado
50px|link= Boletim Simmer 14ª edição · 12 a 18 de setembro de 2016 Olá, pessoal! Domingo chegou, assim como a décima quarta edição do Boletim Simmer, que leva até vocês o anúncio oficial do tão esperado terceiro pacote de expansão, “Vida na Cidade”, além de outras notícias relevantes. ---- ;"Vida na Cidade", terceiro pacote de expansão para The Sims 4, é finalmente anunciado :Rumores se confirmam, bem como a incapacidade da EA de manter sigilo. 275px|right Já era de outros Boletins que havíamos falado da possível existência do terceiro pacote de expansão para The Sims 4, mas agora as coisas são oficiais. Não mais e-mails secretos enviados de contas duvidosas (ou era enviado por alguém identificado como "Sim Nonymous" - que provavelmente bolou esse nome totalmente criativo sozinho/a - ou por um remetente desconhecido): The Sims 4: Vida na Cidade é oficial. Nesta segunda-feira (12), o perfil oficial da série The Sims no Facebook anunciou a vinda de um trailer completo sobre o pacote de expansão no dia seguinte. Na terça, o tal trailer saiu. O vídeo confirmou alguns recursos que os vazamentos já previam: apartamentos, basquete e um novo mundo. Outros destaques do vídeo que podem ou não estar na versão final é a arte de rua, estátuas humanas, fogos de artifício e o que parece ser a profissão de cantor e restaurantes de rua, embora estes últimos sejam apenas suposições nossas. De qualquer maneira a expansão vai ser lançada dia 1º de novembro deste ano. E você? O que espera deste pacote de expansão? Deixe suas esperanças nos comentários. ---- ;Quem estava vazando detalhes sobre Vida na Cidade? :Elementar, meu caro Watson. Segunda-feira se desfez a cortina de fumaça: Vida na Cidade era oficial e vai sair no dia 1º de novembro. Mas agora o The Sims Studio arranjou para si mesmo um pequeno mistério: quem estava vazando o conteúdo do pacote de expansão? Os que foram divulgados pelos fã-sites são três: o primeiro — enviado para o SimsCommunity — era extremamente vago, enviado por alguém identificado como "Sim Nonymous" (que provavelmente bolou esse nome totalmente criativo sozinho/a) com uma render de baixa qualidade e quatro itens, cujos dois obviamente já se concretizaram (apartamentos e basquete). O segundo e o terceiro não possuem autoria divulgada (são marcados como "Unknown" ou "Desconhecido", no bom português) e foram recebidos pelo site The SimsCraper. Ambos eram mais detalhados e escritos com mais cuidado. O segundoThe SimsCraper. Twitter. "NEW LEAK: New foods, tourist groups and penthouses in EP3 releasing later this year... they also work on the team!". Disponível em: . Acessado em: 14 set. 2016. escapou por entre nossos dedos e não noticiamos nos outros Boletins. Contava sobre os apartamentos, a habilidade de cozinhar novos pratos e também grupos de NPCs turistas que se comportam diferentemente de townies normais (tiram muitas selfies e andam em grupos de seis, embora esta quantidade "possa mudar na versão final", fala o anônimo). Também seriam adicionados novos recursos e haveriam mudanças na interface do usuário, segundo o remetente. O terceiro, postado no Twitter no dia 5 de setembroThe SimsCraper. Twitter. "ANOTHER leak - it's becoming more info now, this time it's interesting and they offered pictures so lets see ;)". Disponível em: . Acessado em: 14 set. 2016., anunciava miudezas como um traço, uma nova receita, mas também nos contou sobre o sistema de bandas. O remetente disponibilizava-se em tirar fotos e compartilhar "pequenos recursos sem que ou ela se arriscasse", mas nada se ouviu do mesmo desde então. Abaixo, todos os e-mails vazados até o momento (clique para expandir): E-mail Vida na Cidade Vazamento 1.jpg|Primeiro e-mail vazado. E-mail Vida na Cidade Vazamento 2.jpg|Segundo e-mail vazado. E-mail Vida na Cidade Vazamento 3.jpg|Terceiro e-mail vazado. Deste então, Rachel Franklin saiu da equipeBlog de usuário:Mar99 wiki/Boletim Simmer (5/9 a 11/9): Rachel Franklin dá adeus, Vida na Cidade foi finalmente anunciado, mas nem tudo são rosas. right|300px|thumb|SimGuruDrake. Nos fóruns oficiais, os simmers se questionavam quem teria vazado as informações. A maioria suspeitava de SimGuruDrake, visto que ela está de férias, mas voltou recentemente. Ela — que provavelmente não quer confusão para o seu lado — foi rápida em dissipar as suspeitas no fórum, afirmando que, embora "amasse a franquia e gostaria de mostrar o que está sendo desenvolvido", ela "não arriscaria seu emprego por tão pouco"The Sims Forums. Disponível em: . Acessado em 16 set. 2016 e destacou que não estava "conectada com coisa relacionada a The Sims durante sua viagem"The Sims Forums. Disponível em: . Acessado em 16 set. 2016.. Recentemente, o relacionamento entre SimGurus e simmers anda um pouco desgastado. O segundo aniversário do The Sims 4 passou em branco, o que causou uma reflexão sobre os recursos faltantes no jogo e certa revolta. Depois de todos os vazamentos e o anúncio, muitos ficaram insatisfeitos e reclamaram com os SimGurus disponíveis os recursos que mais sentiam falta não estão presentes mesmo depois do segundo aniversário do jogo. Isto, segundo SimGuruDrake, "desanima" os SimGurus de participar em conversas com a comunidade pois "a maioria dos posts são ataques a eles, seus colegas de trabalho ou à empresa" e ela "não se surpreenderia se a comunicação SimGuru-simmer "se tornasse mais estrita" por causa disto'The Sims Forums.' Disponível em: . Acessado em 16 set. 2016.. Qual sua opinião sobre este assunto? Mais vazamentos virão ou a fonte secou? Qual lado tem razão: os fãs que pedem por recursos "faltantes" ou os desenvolvedores, que "estão planejando novidades para o jogo, mas que não são bem apreciadas", segundo SimGuruDrake? ---- ;Nova batalha na The Sims Wiki! :Clique aqui para votar! 250px|right A cada duas semanas, uma nova batalha acontece aqui na The Sims Wiki! Esta envolve todos os pacotes de expansão que envolvem viagens: qual é a sua favorita? Em Férias? Bon Voyage? Volta ao Mundo? Cabe a você postar seu voto e decidir quem é o melhor dos três. Confira como votar no link abaixo e se você quiser sugerir a sua batalha, clique aqui! Até semana que vem! Categoria:Posts de blog Categoria:Posts de blog/Notícias Sims Categoria:Posts de blog/Notícias Wiki Categoria:Posts de blog/Boletim Simmer